Gala's and Dancing
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Oliver and Felicity attend a gala and Oliver watches how well Felicity fits in. They share a dance and lets his feelings be known. Olicity fluff


**Hey look at that. Here is another one! This is the greatest form of procrastination haha.  
Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Gala's and Dancing**

Summary: Oliver and Felicity attend a gala and Oliver watches how well Felicity fits in. They share a dance and lets his feelings be known. 

* * *

"Oliver, are you sure about this?" Felicity questioned from behind the bathroom door where she was getting ready. Oliver and Diggle looked up from where they were standing in front of her computers and smiled.

"That's the seventh time you have asked that question Felicity," Diggle commented. Felicity huffed from behind the door.

"Yeah well how about you try and get this dress on and then go to a formal gala, in which you have never actually been to one before, and act like you fit in," Felicity retorted.

"Felicity, it's a gala for the business and seeing as how you're my EA, you need to show up."

"We need to leave soon," Diggle mumbled under his breath to Oliver. Oliver nodded and walked over to the door. He knocked twice.

"Felicity, we really have to go now,"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming out now. You better not laugh," Felicity said with a deflated sigh. Oliver stepped back as the door opened and Felicity slowly walked out. Diggle whistled while Oliver found himself stuck for words. Wringing her hands nervously in front of her, Felicity was a true picture of beauty in her floor length sky blue dress. Her hair had been curled and pined into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Who knew you could clean up Smoak," Diggle commented and Felicity blushed.

"I feel very over the top," she eventually said while sneaking a look up at Oliver. Oliver smiled softly as he saw her nervousness clearly on her face.

"Hey," he started softly, placing a hand on her arm. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," is all the Felicity can think to say. Oliver smiles and offers his arm out.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," Felicity replies after a minute and loops her arm through Oliver's. She prays that he can't hear the way her heart beat has sped up nor see the pink tinge to her cheeks. Diggle opens up the car door for her and she gives him a smile as she slides in, completely missing the look shared between the men. 

* * *

As the car pulls up to the hall where the gala is being held, Felicity can feel her nerves starting to set in again and is shocked to realise that her hands are shaking. Oliver must have noticed as well because he hands come to cover hers resting on her lap. Felicity's eyes snap up to Oliver's and he is giving her a reassuring smile. The kind of smile that he generally reserves for her.

"You ready for this?" he asks and Felicity shakes her head.

"No! This place is going to be full of egotistical billionaires who only like to flaunt how much money they have in front of people like me. And I'm not saying that you are one of those egotistical billionaires because you definitely aren't. However you certainly do have enough money and not that it's going to change my opinion of you-" Felicity is cut off by Oliver placing his hand over her mouth and he can hear Diggle laughing from the drivers seat.

"I'll be there the entire time so you have nothing to worry about. Don't think about these people as egotistical billionaires as you so elegantly put it, but rather think of them as people at a party,"

"More like the popular jocks at the party while I'm the insecure nerd," Felicity mumbles behind his hand. Oliver removes his hand and opens the car door, not giving Felicity another moment to collect herself.

"Good luck," Diggle says as Oliver reaches a hand in to help Felicity out. Taking a deep breath, Felicity takes the offered hand and steps out of the car. She is immediately blinded by flashes and overwhelmed by the shouting. Oliver doesn't give her a chance to dwell on it all as he places a hand on the small of her back and guides her up the stairs and into the hall.

* * *

It was two hours into the party and Oliver was finding his patience wearing thin. This wasn't like some mission where he could move about as he pleased. No, in this instance he had a reputation to uphold and his business was dependent on him. As he looked up from the conversation he was having with one of his fathers old friends, he couldn't help but smile as his gaze landed on Felicity. She was standing off to the side chatting with Diggle and a few of the wives. Her twitching hands told him that she was still feeling a little uncomfortable but at least she was trying. Diggle catches his eye and mumbled something to Felicity and begins to make his way over to him.

"If you will please excuse me," Oliver says before meeting Diggle in the middle.

"Having fun?" Diggle asks with a knowing smile. Oliver laughs.

"There was one time in my life where I lived for these parties."

"And now?"

"And now I see just how fake it all really is," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Well at least there is one thing true about tonight," Diggle said with a pointed look in Felicity's direction. Oliver followed his line of sight and smiled at the bubbly blonde. Felicity chose at the moment to look up and startled when she saw them both looking at her before she waved and returned to her conversation. Oliver however could see that she was trying very hard to appear interested.

"She does look like she belongs here," Oliver commented.

"And you know why that is, don't you?" At Oliver's confused look, Diggle continued. "You know that she only came tonight because of you. Felicity believes that she doesn't belong in this world."

"That's crazy," Oliver whispered. He watched as Felicity excused herself from the group of women she was talking to and made her way across the hall to where their table was. As she moved, she greeted everyone in her path and stopped for a few seconds to talk to people that she did know.

"She fits into your world Oliver. She just needs a push from you to realise that," Diggle said with a knowing smile before leaving him to his thoughts.

Felicity sat down with a sigh and bent down to rub her sore feet. Sure she wore heels most days but she wasn't constantly standing in them and they were usually a lot more comfortable than the ones she was wearing now. She took a sip of the champagne before resting back in her chair. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she jumped in her seat before noticing that it was only Oliver.

"Oliver! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry," Oliver said, his tone betraying him and Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"Sure you're sorry." They continue their light banter, unaware of the eyes on them nor the knowing smiles. It's only when the band begins to play a slow song does Oliver surprise Felicity once again. He stands up and offers his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks and he can see the genuine surprise and confusion on her face.

"You want to dance with me? Everyone will see though," Felicity says and Oliver knows that she is hesitant to add more fuel to the rumors circulating around the offices about them.

"Yes I want to dance with you Felicity because you are my friend," Oliver states and Felicity can see that he wasn't going to be budged about this. She slowly places her hand in his outstretched one and stands up.

"If you're sure," she says as Oliver leads her onto the dance floor. They walk past Diggle and he gives them a thumbs up, causing Felicity to blush. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Felicity was very aware that almost every eye was on her and Oliver. Oliver either didn't notice or was choosing not to notice as he wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand in his other. They began to sway and Felicity was still very tense and stiff. She avoided eye contact by keeping her eye on his tie. Oliver sighed before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about them,"

"How can I not Oliver?" Felicity asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Because what they think doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter to you because you are the CEO but when I'm just your assistant and we tend to spend a majority of the day together, people talk. Sure it started out harmless but the stories have gotten worse and people who I thought were my friends in the office now don't even give me a second glance," Felicity said.

"Hey, those people don't know what they are talking about and if they can't see how remarkable you are then they are all blind," Oliver said and Felicity was shocked by the conviction in his tone. With a small smile, she leant up, intending on giving him a thank you kiss to his cheek but at that moment, Oliver had turned his head and their lips met. Felicity pulled back with a gasp and tried to step out of his arms but Oliver held on tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Oliver I'm so sorry!" Felicity said, trying to quickly clear up the mess but it became apparent that she was too late.

"Felicity, it's fine," Oliver said, trying to get through to her but it was apparent that she wasn't going to listen.

"I swear I was only going to give you a kiss on the cheek as a thank you to what you said but then you turned your head and that happened and everyone saw and now I'm never going to live this down." At this point Felicity had managed to squirm her way out of his arms and was beginning to walk away but Oliver had other plans. Before she got to far away, and not caring that everyone in the hall was watching them, Oliver grabbed her arm and spun her around. Before Felicity could get a word out, Oliver leant down and kissed her. Gasps echoed around the hall but Oliver paid them no mind. Eventually Felicity's hand came up to cradle his cheek while his grasped the back of her neck. After a moment, Oliver pulled back and leant his forehead.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked. Felicity smiled, still seemingly in shock, before nodded her head.

"Sure," she said, her voice coming out breathless and Oliver smirked to himself, knowing he was the cause of it. Grabbing a hold of her hand, Oliver lead Felicity back to their table and grabbed their things. He looked over at their audience as he guided Felicity out of the hall and couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on their faces. For once in the morning, the rumors would be true.

The End

* * *

And that is that :)

If you haven't already noticed, I am a little obsessed with this pairing. They are too cute not to end up together on the show.


End file.
